


Lee Jihoon : Oh My!

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: Jihoon has a crush.





	Lee Jihoon : Oh My!

Jihoon’S POV

It wasn’t long after Y/N became one of your staff noonas.  
But you seem to have seen her more than the other staff noonas ever since.  
It’s because your eyes immediately find her whenever she enters the room.  
You didn’t know why but you seem to be drawn to her.  
Some of the members even tease you now.  
They say you act needier when she’s around.  
You admit to yourself that you do.  
You just don’t admit it to them.  
Today, you were in the middle of composing a new song for SEVENTEEN.  
Y/N noona checked on you a little earlier telling you that it’s already lunch time.  
She came back a few times already.  
The next time she went to your room, she already had your lunch with her.

“Jihoon ssi. You seem to be too busy to have lunch so I just bought you some. Please eat first.”

You didn’t mean to be a bother but you were in your element you didn’t notice how much time has passed.  
You looked at her, feeling a mixture of shock, guilt, and appreciation.  
She placed the food she bought beside you on the table.  
Before she can get out of the room, you hesitated but you managed to call her.

“Y/N noona. I’m sorry for troubling you.”  
“No, it’s okay. You seemed too focused on your writing so...”  
“Have you eaten lunch?”  
“I’m about to. You go ahead and eat.”  
“Do you want to eat with me?”

This is it.  
You did it.  
You finally asked her to eat with you.

“Sure. I’ll just go get mine.”

It’s not like you don’t eat with them.  
You eat with the staff sometimes.  
But it’s usually with a lot of them.  
In the company pantry.  
Or lounge.  
Or restaurants.  
This is the first time you’d be eating with just her.  
In your room.  
While you’re writing your new song.  
You wonder how this song would turn out.  
You know it would turn out good.  
You’re just scared it would be too obvious and that she’d find out.  
You didn’t know what to do.  
\---

As you predicted, the song turned out great.  
Carats loved it and couldn’t stop singing it.

What should I do about you?  
As I look at you, I think about you even more.  
You’re the biggest question mark in my life.  
Nan eojjeona eojjeona.


End file.
